


Watch What You Say

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Wayhaught soulmate AU where the first words you say to each other are tattooed on the other person's arm.





	Watch What You Say

"What are your soulmate's first words to you?" Chrissy asked her friend as she took another sip of her beer, the youngest Earp working behind the bar.

"I don’t know." The younger brunette said with a shrug.

"Oh. You have a tattoo though, right?" She asked, suddenly confused, sure that she'd seen the ink on Waverly's arm before.

"No, I do. It just looked like toddler scribbled it. The writing has been changing every year and it’s getting better, but I still am not quite sure what it says." The brunette admitted to her friend as she served her another drink.

"My only saving grace is that it’s not Champ. There was a time where I thought it would be, but thank you world. My baby sister does not need to end up with someone like him." Wynonna responded from nearby before throwing back another whiskey.

\---

Yet another year goes by and Waverly's soulmate’s birthday comes along and all of the sudden the sentence is more legible.

_I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t-shirt competitions_

"Oh great. Your soulmate is probably even more of a douche than Champ was, if that’s possible." Wynonna stated as she looked at her sister’s tattoo for the first time since that morning when Waverly had woken up and noticed it was legible.

"They started writing in all capital letters so it’s more legible I guess." Waverly said instead of defending her soulmate.

"Babygirl, I'm sure there's got to be some sort of explanation for this."

"I sure hope so, because I don't know if I could spend my life with someone who says stuff like that."

"We'll just have to wait and see, but you deserve the best. And I'll make sure you get it." Her sister said strongly, both of them not commenting on the tears welling up in Waverly's eyes.

"Thanks, Wy." The brunette settled for, setting another whiskey in front of her sister at the bar.

\---

Waverly had woken up on the wrong side of the bed and her day was steadily getting worse once the tap started spewing beer at her.

After internally (and externally) sighing heavily, she was flailing a towel around, still irritated with the tap when she jumped slightly, not expecting to hear another voice from behind her.

"I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions." A velvety voice said, causing her to freeze after she turned around.

"Oh. You're not a pervy dude." She breathed out, her internal organs shutting down once she heard the woman in front of her laugh heartily.

"I never thought I would be so happy to hear those words. I'm sorry about the wet t-shirt thing. I saw an opportunity and I took it, I hope that's okay."

"That's more than okay." Waverly found herself saying sincerely. "I'd much rather it be you than a 'pervy dude,' you know?" She added with a nervous chuckle as the officer took another step towards the bar, resting her hat on the bar top.

\---

"I've been meaning to introduce myself. I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught." The redhead said as she extended her hand.

"Hi." Waverly said with a bright smile, holding onto her soulmate's hand for longer than normal for a handshake.

"And you are Waverly Earp. Quite a popular girl around here."

"Oh, you know. It's all in the smile and wave." She added as she waved, Nicole effectively falling for her right at that moment.

"Well I'm happy to finally meet someone who could clear up my tattoo. I've always wondered what I would say or do would mistake me for being an old pervert." Nicole said with a wink.

"Likewise. I'd always wondered if I was going to loosen some of my morals and actually compete in a wet t-shirt competition."

"Sorry about that." The redhead cringed slightly.

"It's all in the past now, don't worry about it." She said before she let out a laugh, smiling as Nicole looked confused. "My sister is going to flip when she hears about this. My soulmate being a police officer." The brunette said, shaking her head fondly.

"Not a friend of the law?" The officer said with a laugh as she sat down at the bar.

"You could say that."

\---

"Wynonna!" Waverly screamed as she ran into the Homestead after her shift.

"Woah, you okay?" Her sister asked, slightly panicked at her sister's entrance.

"She's so much better than Champ or any other pervy dude who's only interested in a wet t-shirt competition." She said with a bright smile, sitting down heavily in a chair at the kitchen table, in front of her sister.

"Slow down, babygirl. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that my soulmate is the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. She's got this incredible red hair and these killer brown eyes. And her voice-"

"Alright, keep it in your pants." Wynonna interrupted as Waverly just smiled.

"I'm so happy for you, Waves! This is great news. I've been wondering who could be more gross than Champ, so I'm happy this was just a joke."

"Me too. You have no idea how thrilled I am right now. She's incredible." The brunette said, bouncing slightly out of excitement.

"So what's Red doing in our tiny ass town?"

"Nicole is the new Purgatory deputy." Waverly said proudly.

"Shut up! Your soulmate is a narc?"

"Oh come on, Wynonna. You're going to love her."

\---

"So...redhaught." Wynonna started as she leaned on the newest deputy's desk as the redhead looked at her questioningly.

"Yes?"

"You think it's okay to ogle my baby sister?" She asked with a straight face as Nicole visibly gulped.

"Uh..." She started out as Wynonna stood in front of her.

"Wynonna!" Waverly yelled from the door to the precinct after having walked in and seeing her sister standing over her soulmate in a very Wynonna manner.

"What, Waverly? I'm just making sure that Haught potato is gonna treat you right." She said, calmly flinging an arm Nicole's way as the redhead grimaced in Waverly's direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Shoot me a prompt if you want-either here or on tumblr!


End file.
